


An Impossible Choice

by AntivanLeather



Series: Samantha Hawke [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Genderqueer Character, Warrior Hawke (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanLeather/pseuds/AntivanLeather
Summary: Samantha Hawke makes their stand - but not without a few reservations.
Relationships: Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Series: Samantha Hawke [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088000





	An Impossible Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for endgame abound.

Before Hawke arrived in Kirkwall, they respected mages and, indeed, would have gone to-to-toe with the Templars to protect them. But that was before Kirkwall. After Kirkwall they associate mages with fear, and control, and death. And buildings exploding. Innocents dying in order to fuel one person's war. Sometimes Hawke can see their life divided neatly into two. Before Kirkwall they weren't exactly carefree, but they were certainly more innocent. Kirkwall taught them how to lie, to steal, to kill. They don't know if they would exchange the old Samantha for the new one - the old Samantha had Carver and knew nothing of lying and stealing and killing. Yet new Hawke knows Fenris, and Varric, and Aveline. Maybe there's something to be grateful for after all. They almost even relish the harsh lessons taught by mages that they know deserved to die. They even try to remember that they are a good person - or, at least, they try to be. Fenris certainly loves them, and Varric and Bethany too, and these are really the only opinions that matter. 

So, despite fearing mages, when Meredith asks them to make their choice they know what side to pick. For her, the person they have vowed to protect. Their baby sister. 


End file.
